metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun'ichi Miyashita
is a writer of tokusatsu productions. He was the main writer of the Metal Hero Series from Tokusou Exceedraft to B-Fighter Kabuto. Filmography TV *''Tokkei Winspector'' (1990) ** Episode 3: Cheers to Friendship ** Episode 4: The Life Taking Thief ** Episode 11: Ryouta's First Love Letter ** Episode 15: Ryouma! Destroy Masaki ** Episode 19: The Bridge of Love and Courage ** Episode 35: Mother and Child's SOS! ** Episode 39: The Mysterious Thief (with Yoshichika Shindō) ** Episode 43: The Boy Who Became a Bomb *''Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain'' (1991-1992) ** Episode 9: Father and Daughter's Red Bond ** Episode 17: Escape in Handcuffs ** Episode 33: When the Hero Cries ** Episode 37: The Sad Hitman ** Episode 42: Oath of Revenge in Hand (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 45: The Target is the Small Witness (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 50: The Devil-Dog's Birth of Hope *''Tokusou Exceedraft'' (1992-1993) - main writer ** Episode 1: Kindergarten Bus of Death ** Episode 2: Rupture City SOS! ** Episode 3: Shadow of Red Spade ** Episode 4: Organism Weapon Girl ** Episode 7: Hayato Designation Arrangement! ** Episode 8: Spade Last Maneuvers ** Episode 11: Super-High-Speed Robot of Flame ** Episode 12: The Robot Front of Mach ** Episode 19: The Intruder Who Tears Light ** Episode 20: The Boundless Friendship ** Episode 21 & 22: I Am Saiko (With Tatsuoki Hosono) ** Episode 25: Take off, Super Machine! ** Episode 26: Sprint To Tomorrow! ** Episode 28: Again, Warrior of Light! ** Episode 29: Good-bye, Warrior of Light ** Episode 33 & 34: Apocalypse of Flame ** Episode 38: One Even Number Before the Dud and the Exit (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 40: Death Bomb Punishment Games ** Episode 43: God, Demon and Revelations ** Episode 44: Christmas Eve of the Final Fight ** Episode 47: Masaki Returns! (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 48: Decisive Battle! Last Judgment (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 49: Good-bye, Rescue Police *''Tokusou Robo Janperson'' (1993-1994) - main writer ** Episode 1: The Mysterious New Hero ** Episode 2: We Are Justice! ** Episode 3: Wanted - Robotic Hero ** Episode 4: The Fang Of The Strongest Corps Which Face ** Episode 5: Enter: Neo Guild! ** Episode 9: The New Face Of The Hero Whom You Saw ** Episode 17: First Opening - JP Base ** Episode 18: The Secret Story of Janperson's Birth ** Episode 21: The History Upper Beginning - The Enemy Which Cannot Be Pushed Down ** Episode 22: Challenge - Cancer Gun Gibson, Carol and Neo Guild Hitman ** Episode 23: Crash: Janperson versus Gun Gibson ** Episode 31: The Birth of a New Janperson Model? ** Episode 32: The Labyrinth From Which It Can't Be Escaped ** Episode 34: Good Bye In Intense Fighting ** Episode 45: The Road To Death (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 46: NG Last Battle! (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 47: Puzzle? Storm Of Betrayal (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 48: JP Base's Destruction! ** Episode 49: When Gun Gibson Goes Out In Flames ** Episode 50: Janperson Forever *''Blue SWAT'' (1994-1995) - main writer ** Episode 1: Beginning!! ** Episode 2: Lonely Battle ** Episode 3: Invade!! ** Episode 4: Getaway!! ** Episode 5: The Rival!! ** Episode 6: One Chance!! ** Episode 12: Goodbye... ** Episode 13: Death Trap ** Episode 19: The Demon Palace's Backstabbing Brothers ** Episode 20: Sig's Shocking Past ** Episode 23: The Super Dimensional New Warrior ** Episode 24: Zero Seconds Before the Earth Conquest ** Episode 27: Blue SWAT's Internal Strife!! ** Episode 29: Summer Vacation Demon Extermination (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 30: Farewell!! Demon Kid (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 33: Completed!! The Strongest Gun (DrumGun Fire) (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 37: The Queen's Declaration of War (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 38: Gold Platinum: Obliteration Command! (With Yasuyuki Suzuki) ** Episode 43: Blue SWAT's Final Day (with Kazuhiro Inoue) ** Episode 50: Great Duel: Is it Life or Death? ** Episode 51: Goodbye, Blue SWAT *''Juukou B-Fighter'' (1995-1996) - main writer ** Episode 1: Insect Warriors!! ** Episode 2: The Dancing Human Hunt!! ** Episode 3: They Appeared, the Insect Mecha!! ** Episode 4: Super Machine Great Riot ** Episode 5: Juukou Jack!! ** Episode 13: The Juukou Base Endangered! ** Episode 14: The Maze of Deadly Hell ** Episode 19: Birth of the New Warrior of Darkness ** Episode 20: Crash!! The Black Terror ** Episode 22: First Experience as a Heroine ** Episode 24: Enter the Giant Beetle ** Episode 28: The Pure-hearted Ghost of Summer ** Episode 33: The Delinquent Girl of Justice ** Episode 35: Thank you, Kabuto-kun ** Episode 36: Look the Juukou Super Evolution ** Episode 40: A New Chapter: The Butterfly of Life ** Episode 43: I Saw It!! Black's Unadorned Face ** Episode 44: The Butterfly of Life Appears!! ** Episode 49: The Spider Woman's Unfeeling Flame ** Episode 50: Rush!! Final Battle in the Fortress ** Episode 51: The Period of Light and Shadow *''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (1996-1997) - main writer ** Episode 1: The Second Generation's a High School Warrior ** Episode 2: The Trilobite's After School Invitation ** Episode 3: Awaken!! New Machines ** Episode 4: Vow!! Heated Stag Beetle ** Episode 7: The Raging Iron Fist presented by a Friend ** Episode 11: Shoot Across the Sea of Tears ** Episode 15: Infiltrate the Hospital Ward of Terror ** Episode 16: Save the School Anniversary's Idols ** Episode 17: The Fighting Love-Foretelling Diary!! ** Episode 22: The Flaming Mistress' Roaring Shamisen ** Episode 25: The Return of The First Generation ** Episode 26: Nightmare!! B-Fighter vs. B-Fighter ** Episode 27: The Certain Death of the 6 Great Warriors ** Episode 28: Enter!! The Insect Warrior of the Wind ** Episode 29: The Violent Centipede General ** Episode 34: Control!? The B-Fighters' Day of Defeat ** Episode 35: Rip Through the Darkness, The Revived Giant God ** Episode 38: The Nightmarish Giant Stag Beetle ** Episode 42: Kabuto's Trip To The Moon World ** Episode 47: The B-Fighters' Father, the Elder Dies!! ** Episode 48: The Beetle Base's Great Explosion!! ** Episode 49: The Sunrise of The Earth's Downfall ** Episode 50: The Last Battle *''B-Robo Kabutack'' (1997-1998) ** Episode 15: Puzzle Of The Puzzlepuzzle Mummy ** Episode 25: The Power Of The Silent Running Man ** Episode 33: All-Inclusive Ripening!! Red Judgment Soul ** Episode 38: Reckless Driving!! Labour Appreciation Day ** Episode 42: The Peking Man Panic!! ** Episode 50: Coco-Guy of the Pure-heart *''Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack'' (1998-1999) ** Episode 3: Astray!! The Giant Game ** Episode 10: Elderly Detective Guts ** Episode 18: The Black Demon's Hazardous Trap ** Episode 25: Phantom Thief Cherry Dies?! ** Episode 29: Search for the Hungry Detective ** Episode 35: The Strongest Combined Robot's Weakness ** Episode 39: First Snow, Monkey Robot's First Love ** Episode 43: Memories are the Greatest Treasure Films *''Tokusou Robo Janperson: The Movie'' (1993) *''Blue SWAT: The Movie'' (1994) *''Juukou B-Fighter: The Movie'' (1995) Lyrics *''Juukou B-Fighter'' **''Kuroi Juujika Black Beet'' External links *Jun'ichi Miyashita at the Super Sentai Wiki *Jun'ichi Miyashita at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Jun'ichi Miyashita at the Resident Evil Wiki Category:Writers